


游了短文两篇

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 《告白三连》《情人节巧克力是甜的吗》





	游了短文两篇

《告白三连》

一  
「Revolver，我喜欢你。」  
被Playmaker约出来的Revolver突然被塞了一句告白，看着对面的人有点懵。两人面对无言，几秒种后放话者抬起左臂：「那我就下线了。」  
「等等。」  
那双电子质的绿眼睛茫然地看着Revolver，他心下叹口气。  
「这就算说完了吗？」他看对面沉默着，嘴角轻微抽搐了一下，「你什么打算，是想要交往吗？还是说完全没有考虑过后续就只是想图一时口舌之快？」  
「不是……」Playmaker有些犹豫，「不是完全没考虑过，但不知道你的想法的话，我单方面的考虑就只不过是妄想吧？」  
Revolver扬起下巴，显得迷茫并且有些缺乏自信的Playmaker在他看来着实少见，但这种情况下也不至于讨厌吧。  
「是么？那就让我听听你的妄想吧。无妨，大不了就陪你一起想而已。」

二  
被藤木游作约出来线下见面，鸿上了见来到山腰的广场时深蓝色制服的身影已经等在临海的栏杆处了。他走过去问约他来有什么事，高中生转过头眨眨眼。  
「了见，我喜欢你。可以和我交往吗？」  
鸿上了见没有立刻回答他，而是走到他身边，看着前方的河面。  
「我更希望你能有正常的生活。LOST事件也好汉诺也好我的事情也好再也不要过问，和大多数人一样正常上学、普通地就业，然后和一个不牵扯到这些混乱的平常人组建家庭……」  
「我能猜到。」  
「我不希望你选择我。」  
「你的想法我都能猜到，但我认为那不对。」藤木游作目光灼灼，「我不是没有尝试过那样的走向，然而事实是我没能做到。无论是去在意某个人，还是想要更了解更亲近他，甚至是想要和他在一起更长久的时间，那个人对我来说都只有过你，也想不到还能有其他的谁。」  
「只是你接触的人太少了……」  
游作伸手抓住了了见的手腕：「和那些没关系。我现在只想知道你的答案。你愿意看我证明我的生活里需要你吗？」  
了见盯着他们纠缠在一起的手臂：「我没给你的生活带去过什么好事。」  
「不需要。我会去尝试自己抓住。」

三  
游作没想过能从了见口中听到这句话。  
了见说：「我对你存有恋爱意味的好感。」  
准确地说他不是对这件事一无所知，更主要的是没想到会由了见先开口。  
了见看他发愣，单手插上了腰，重复了一遍：「我喜欢你，藤木游作。」看游作还没给出个回复，他玩味地眯起眼睛，「怎么，要我说三遍？」  
「不，不用，」游作从沉思中抬起头——  
「第三遍我来说。我一直都喜欢你，了见。」

 

《情人节巧克力是甜的吗》

一切落幕，游了说不清到底有没有在交往的第一个情人节。

2月14日。  
民俗上说是一个被称为情人节的日子。几日前从现实世界到虚拟网络四处都飘着令置身事外的人群局促不安的粉红色泡泡，当日，泡泡浓度又上飙了至少三倍。  
这样的气氛下热血上头的年轻人太容易犯点错误了。别的不说，Link Vrains内的违法冲浪行为增加了三成，而事故发生数量则是变成了往日的三倍，一时间骚乱不止。  
便是在骚动的大环境中，也会有些人显得更为出格。从城市地图上空急速一前一后飞过，两骑绝尘。  
明显的超速加超出指定区域，但是SOL值班中的安保部认出了两位犯事者，决定安静如鸡。  
那两位驾着不知道升级过多少个版本的强化D滑板，时速远超正常范围。前面的人白衣的长下摆在风中猎猎作响，飘起的衣摆下隐约可见——  
他突然回过头：「Playmaker你在看哪里！」  
不知不觉间追在后面的家伙比他低下去了半米多，毫不掩饰的目光隔着衣服都能感受到热度。  
偷看被发现，Playmaker不动声色恢复了高度，扯着嗓子对前面的人喊道：「你为什么要逃？」  
「是你先追着我不放的！应该说明理由的是你才对！」  
Revolver隔着风镜看到Playmaker张了张嘴，却没说出话来。  
他们正好飞入一片广告区域，投放的广告投影全都因为情人节的关系全换成了和恋爱有关的主题。Revolver见Playmaker的视线突然飘忽起来，也看明白了，不自觉嘴角缓了缓。  
他控制着D滑板降了速，就近落在一处没人的浮岛上。刚刚站稳，Playmaker也落在自己面前，一双荧光绿的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，生怕他又突然溜走。  
Revolver觉得好笑，单手搭在腰间，问他：「你要说什么？」  
「今天你有安排吗？」  
「没什么。」  
「那……」  
Revolver打断了Playmaker想要提议而说出的话：「你现在在哪儿？」  
也是被噎习惯了，Playmaker立刻回答：「你家山腰处的观景台，Café Nagi车里。」  
Revolver点点头：「在那里等我。」说罢就直接下线了。

半小时后，当鸿上了见顺着盘山路走到山腰，看到藤木游作半死不活地趴在Café Nagi前的座位上。  
他拉开椅子坐到对面，游作也只是跟着他的动作转了转眼珠，完全没有爬起来的意思。  
「你怎么回事？」  
了见猜他想要故意撒娇，顺势给了个表演的机会。  
「了见，」游作声音闷闷的，「我喜欢你。我们交往吧。」  
了见把一条腿搭在另一条腿上：「我还以为我们已经在交往了。」  
「那结婚吧。」  
「没门。你还没到年龄。」  
年龄是跨不过去的一道坎，了见有理有据，说得游作满头乱翘的头发都耷拉下来了。  
「如果我是女生，你愿意现在和我结婚吗？」  
「如果你是女生，我去年就把你娶到手了。」  
「也对，那我现在变成女生还来得及吗？」  
「变性之前先跟我解释一下放在你面前的这盒巧克力怎么样？」  
游作还是趴着没动。  
「给你的情人节巧克力。需要我单膝跪地送给你吗？」  
「不需要。我自己拿。」了见伸手去拿，发现游作眼巴巴地追着自己的手看过去，再追着巧克力回来，最后视线落回到了见脸上。  
「白色情人节我能收到回礼吗？」游作问。  
「你可以先操心那天你要回给我什么。」了见答。  
绿眼睛突然迸发出光芒。幸亏早就做好了对闪光防御的心理准备，否则难免得被那双激光眼烧出两个洞来。了见不知道从哪里掏出一个小盒子，游作的火眼金睛立刻看清了包装盒上的图片。  
「作为巧克力来说是不是太敷衍了？」他明知故问。  
了见打开包装，取了一根出来，戳到游作脸前面：「提供喂食服务还不够吗？」他也明知故问。  
游作叼着巧克力棒饼干，满脸都写着「不够」。  
反正这附近也没什么路人，了见很轻松地笑了笑，绕过桌子到游作身边。巧克力棒是他拿出来的，那自然pocky game也得是他主动。  
以他俩的关系普通接吻其实算不得什么事，可偏偏现在游作眼里的亮光实在是太令人目眩。了见回忆了一番，之前哪一次两人间重要的转折，无论是十年后初次的面对面，还是汉诺塔上的对决，或者汉诺骑士卷土重来之后关系一度缓和的时期，都没有过现在这般，能够让两人之间的关系定位在纯粹的恋人关系的时候。  
他甚至想捂住游作的眼睛再靠过去，但那样会显得是他怕了一般。他不动声色地深吸口气，低头贴了下去。  
鬓角的头发往前散下来，了见还没来得及去理一下，游作从下面伸出手，将他的头发别到耳后。指腹碰到了了见的耳廓，也不知道是游作的手指太凉，还是了见耳朵太烫，又或者两人半斤八两。  
了见将饼干那头叼进嘴里，重点不在此，他也就干脆咬断再往下接着靠近。游作完全不具备接吻应该闭眼的常识，了见也不想只自己闭了眼，一切都便宜游作看了去，便干脆两人大眼瞪小眼。  
将两人口腔相连的那根巧克力包裹的饼干让这个吻自始至终都不能简单。唇瓣相贴的瞬间舌尖便下意识顺着巧克力棒向前探过去，在穿破界线后遇到另一个同样火热的。涂层因口腔的温度很快融化掉，让这个吻完全变成了巧克力味。  
被咬断到最后只剩一小截的饼干棍在两人口腔里一会儿左一会儿右，可偏也一直都没被谁独吞。但被唾液泡着，两人又不小心，没一会儿就从中间断开，各进了双方的肚子里。  
又黏糊了一会儿也就各自退开。游作抓过被放在一旁的pocky盒子，捧在手里仰头巴巴地看着了见。  
「还用刚才那个吃法得吃到下个月去。」了见抬抬眉毛果断拒绝。  
「不可能。我们去家里，一个晚上肯定能吃完。」  
「想得美……」话说了一半，手机提示音插进对话之中。了见从口袋里取出来看了一眼，「我得回去了。」  
「你不是说今天没安排？」  
「我以为能成功溜出来的，」他耸了耸肩，「临时又有点事，抱歉。」  
「有我能帮上忙的就说一声。」  
「如果需要的话。」  
了见拿好游作给他的巧克力就往家的方向走去。游作再次化为一座望夫石，直到了见拐进从他的位置看不到的死角里。他收回目光，突然发现桌子上多了点什么。  
那是一个粉红色的方盒子，打着浅绿丝带。  
他对着正式的情人节巧克力发了足有好一阵子呆，突然站起身来想追上了见跟他当面表达一下心情。  
正当他推敲了一下怎么冲上去不会再造成刚刚Link Vrains中那种你追我跑后果，手机响了一下。他打开锁屏，是了见发来的邮件。  
『情人节快乐。有事下次再说。』  
游作轻轻笑了笑，一字一句敲上了回复文。  
『情人节快乐。下回见。』


End file.
